Neil Magny vs. Hector Lombard
The first round began. Lombard landed a left and a right dropped Magny early, he's all over him landing lefts and rights as Magny tries to stand, a right under, Magny pulls half-guard eating right hammerfists, right hands, hard rights, side control, left elbow, lefts under as Lombard gets the back, lefts under, more. 4:00. Lefts under. More. More. "Controlled aggression!" More lefts. Magny is standing. Lombard faceplants him with a right, Magny pulls half-guard. Lombard lands right after right. Lombard defends an armbar. He passes easily to side control. 3:00. Magny regains half-guard eating a right elbow anda right. A right, another to the body. Right elbow. Magny regains guard. Lombard lands a right. Short left elbow. 2:00. Another. A couple of left hands. Magny working to stand. Lombard has the back. A left under, they clinch. Magny knees the body, lands a right on the break, eats a counter right. Magny is wobbly. Lombard may be arm-weary. He shakes out his arms. Lombard sprawls a double, lands on top in half-guard. 1:00. Magny hitting a half-guard sweep. They stand and break. Magny lands a good inside kick. 35. Magny lands a jab. Lombard is hardly moving at all. 15. Magny lands a jab right one-two. Magny lands a left. Ref calls time, hmm some kind of foul, they continue. Magny lands an inside kick, R1 ends, Magny came back from a potential 10-8 IMO, it's 10-9 Lombard. R2 began. Magny lands a left. "All day, back him up!" Magny lands a jab. Magny lands an inside kick. Lombard lands a nice combo and a hard leg kick. Magny knees the body. And again. 4:00. Magny lands a big right. And a stiff jab. And another. Lombard walking after him flatfooted and hands down. Magny lands a stiff double jab. Magny lands a right. He stuffs a trip and a single in the clinch. Magny knees the body twice, breaks eating a hard counter left dropping, Lombard pounces hard to guard but Magny ties him up, 3:00. Lombard drops back for a leglock, Magny lands on top nicely in guard, Lombard thinks about another leglock. Magny passes to half-guard. Magny mounts, drops back for a triangle, oh shit. Are you kidding me? 2:00. That's tight. That's in. Magny lands a few rights from the bottom. That's in and he has the arm too. Lombard escapes. Magny remounts landing hard lefts and rights. Hard lefts and rights, he gets the back, both hooks, flattens him out, hard lefts under, more. More. More. More. Rights now, lefts, 1:00, rights. More, more, lefts, rights, lefts and rights, more, hard rights, lefts. 35. Magny landing rights. Rights. Lombard's corner screams for him to move. Hard rights from Magny, 15. A couple right elbows, rights and lefts, rights. and lefts, rights, Lombard gives the thumbs up as the crowd boos, R2 ends, 10-8 Magny. R3 began. Magny lands a double jab right and the right lands hard, he knees the body twice, right elbow, and a right and a left. Lombard lands a counter right. Magny lands a double jab right and another right, gets an easy double to mount lol. Magny lands lefts, thinking about a mounted triangle, he has it landing rights and the ref steps in. Was it a TKO or triangle? I think TKO. He says he wants to fight for the title before the year's over. 0:46 R3, he's the first to finish Lombard.